narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu
Yu Yamase (山瀬ゆう) is a Jonin from Konoha, and has served in the Anbu for 7 years before leaving due to a incident which scarred his heart for life. Character Details ---- Ninja Registration Number : 009722 Birthday: July 18 (25 years old, Cancer) Personality : Relaxed, Calculating Favourite Food : Ramen Least Favourite Food : Mushrooms Most Desired opponent : Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato Favourite Words : Its the heart that matters. Hobbies : Training, Reading, Taking Walks Age graduated from Ninja Academy : 6 Age became a Chunin : 6 MISSION EXPERIENCE D Rank - 187 times C Rank -143 Times B Rank - 450 times A rank - 333 times S Rank - 86 times History ---- Yu Yamase was a shinobi from Konoha, and had a talent for learning quickly. Entering the Ninja School at the tender age of 6, he focused on progressing well enough to graduate. He passed the Chunin exams at the age of 8, and became Jonin several years later. Yu proved himself in assigned various missions, being versatile and working together well with his squad. Together with his team mates Cameron and Hikaru, they were the core in ensuring the squad's success.They assisted in driving back the Nine Tails when it attacked, enough time for Minato, the 4th Hokage, to seal it with the assistance of his wife Kushina Uzumaki. 7 years later however, Yu would undertake his final mission as a Anbu member. During a mission to recover stolen vital supplies from the Village of The Sound, Yu's squad fell into a trap, with Orochimaru killing off many members in a surprise attack, and killing off Cameron in the process. Hikaru barely managaed to survive. Yu, already exhausted from all the fighting, managed to deal a fatal blow with Hikaru to the ex-Sannin. They fled promptly. The Leaf's Council severely critisised Yu for, as team leader, had failed to look after his team carefully and misread the circumstances that they were in, and thus was an unforgiveable sin. The Council stripped Yu of his Anbu status promptly. Visiting Hikaru in the hospital later, he could do nothing but offer an apology, but he'd knew that damage had been done. Though Hikaru didnt blame Yu, he would forever bear a wound in his heart from losing a team mate due to his own failures. Shippuden Arc ﻿After the conclusion of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Yu was tasked to spy on Aktasuki. (To be continued) Battle Details ---- Yu has proven himself to be adaptable in almost any kind of environment. A friend once told him to "make friends with your environment", and he has stuck true to that saying. He can also think his way out of difficult situations mostly. He's not the fastest nor the smartest in his team, but can be a natural leader. Yu also learned Raikiri after coming under the tutelage of Kakashi for a short while. He mastered the technique after a bout of intense training. Statistics * Ninjutsu: 5. * Taijutsu: 5. * Genjutsu: 4 * Intelligence: 5. * Force (Power): 3.5 * Speed: 4.5 * Stamina (Chakra Levels):3.5 * Seal Knowledge:5 'Two Heavens ' ---- Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流), which can be loosely translated as "the school of the strategy of two heavens as one", is a koryū (ancient school), transmitting a style of classical Japanese swordsmanship conceived by the famous warrior Miyamoto Musashi. Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū is mainly known for the two-sword—katana and wakizashi—kenjutsu techniques Musashi called Niten Ichi (二天一, "two heavens as one") or Nitō Ichi (二刀一, "two swords as one"). On his various travels in Japan, Yu would seek to improve his skills. He came across a descendant of the devastating double sword technique himself, and devoted his time to learning the style, rumored to be invincible. Despite being a Ninja, Yu believed that by combining both Samurai and Ninja styles would complement each other apart, and fully believes the essence of the Two Heavens - "To win with any style and with any weapon" Yu is hence often seen carrying a pair of daisho by his side. Category:Original Character